1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior trim assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle interior trim assembly that includes a main trim panel and a sub-trim panel that are tethered to one another such that in the event that the two panels become detached from one another, the tether limits movement therebetween.
2. Background Information